


your love is in your smile, in your eyes

by destinedtobelokid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/destinedtobelokid





	your love is in your smile, in your eyes

You sneak a quick glance at him.

His brow is furrowed in concentration as he thumbs the buttons of the controller clutched in his hand. He’s hunching forward, closer to the illuminated screen, and his lips are parted, tongue caught between his teeth.

You’d only meant to glance, just briefly, but you find yourself unable to look away from him. Your eyes go soft and warm, the frustrated glare you’d been sending to your own screen has dissipated. And as you want him, that small smile comes back. It’s an unconscious action, you don’t even realise you’re doing it.

His focus breaks as he tilts his head to you, and when he sees you studying him he beams. You smile back, equally wide.

 _Hi, Michael._  He whispers, pronouncing your name in that accented way of his that you can never find the heat to hate and he waves slightly. Your eyes are drawn to how the corners of his eyes crinkle at the edges when he smiles.

 _Hey, Gavvy._  You murmur back. He turns back to his screen again, and his smile shrinks, but it’s there, a mirror image of the adoring smile you had given him when he’d been unaware of your soft eyed stare.

You continue playing Minecraft and after a few minutes he pounces you and attacks you with nothing but a wooden sword. You yell and swear and curse him to Hell, but even though your voice is hard and loud, there’s a humoured curve to your lips. It’s as though you can’t help it, purely, because it’s _him_ … It’s Gavin. You can’t be mad at him. Not really.

As you chase his Creeper-skin clad character through the game, brandishing an iron sword at his retreating back, the smile remains. You slash at his character’s back. Beside you he makes an odd sound; half shriek, half peal of laughter and his character pops out of sight, leaving a litter of belongings that you snatch up and claim for yourself.

He thwacks your shoulder with the back of his hand lightly and admonishes you with a faux plea, _Michael, why?_

Your lips twitch in response as they move around the snarked words, _You attacked me, idiot!_

 _I’ll get you back._ He declares with smirking lips.


End file.
